


Superbia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Trevelyan, <i>superbia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Superbia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645215) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #025 - the seven deadly sins (os sete pecados capitais).

“Cassandra e Leliana estão sendo consideradas para a posição de Divina,” Vivienne comentou casualmente um dia, e para qualquer outra pessoa isso soaria como um comentário inocente, mas não para Elizabeth, ela a conhecia bem demais.

“Nenhuma delas vai ser selecionada.”

“E como você saberia disso, querida?”

“Elas não vão ser selecionadas porque não eu quero nenhuma delas como Divina. Elas não entendem o quão séria é a necessidade de controlar os magos, se qualquer uma delas for permitida no Trono do Raio de Sol, especialmente Leliana, teremos caos em nossas mãos. Na verdade, tenho uma candidata melhor em mente.”

“O que te faz pensar que você tem voz na escolha da Divina? Essa decisão será feita inteiramente pela Chantria.” Ela não perguntou quem era a candidata, não precisava.

Elizabeth riu. “Meu poder e minha influência não podem ser ignorados. A Inquisição cresceu consideravelmente nas minhas mãos.”

“Você está tão confiante assim do seu poder?”

“Conheço suas limitações. Não tenho a pretensão de ser selecionada, sei que não tenho o apoio necessário dentro da Chantria. Mas uma pessoa que fosse apreciada pela Chantria, amada em Orlais, e cuja seleção pudesse ser vista como uma vitória tanto por templários quanto por magos? Uma candidata assim, com o meu apoio, poderia ganhar facilmente.”

Vivienne sorriu. “Você sabe que uma maga não pode ser Divina.”

“A maga certa pode. O que você me diz, querida? Nós podemos ser o casal mais poderoso de toda Thedas.”

“Eu diria que parece que não tem nada que você não possa obter depois de ter se decidido a fazer isso.”

“Não se subestime,” ela disse, se aproximando de modo predatório. “Acompanhei sua ascensão no círculo com muito interesse, você sempre foi meu modelo.”

“Isso é só outro exemplo de você obtendo o que deseja,” ela disse, beijando-a.


End file.
